


Theirs was the Song of Ice and Fire

by solemnphoenix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Day 2: A Song of Ice and Fire, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun uncle Tyrion, GrandDadvos, Jonerys Week, Jonerys Week 2020, Mischief, Slice of Life, Targling Mischief, The grandpa Davos and uncle Tyrion we deserved, The life Jon and Dany deserved, Uncle Tyrion is in trouble, royal couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnphoenix/pseuds/solemnphoenix
Summary: Naughty little Rhyanna resorts to mischief, giving trouble to Uncle Tyrion and GrandDadvos.A fluffy slice of life piece of King Jon and Queen Daenerys sprinkled with Targling mischief, humour and reflections of the royal couple.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	Theirs was the Song of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justwanderingneverlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/gifts).



> Yay! Jonerys Week is here!!
> 
> I wrote this as a gift to the amazing justwanderingneverlost! Thanks a million, JW! for supporting me and lending me an ear whenever I wanted someone to hear me out. You've been a fountain of advise and help, for which I'm really grateful, and gifting you this fic is my smallest token of thanks that I can offer. I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this❤️
> 
> A heartfelt thanks to the wonderful frostbitepanda for agreeing to beta this fic and to the lovely youwerenevermine, for creating the gorgeous moodboard!! This story would've been incomplete without your help and I'm so glad to have done this with you! 
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys will love this little story of mine. Please let me know what you think of my work! I hope you enjoy reading it!

"Stop monkeying around and come down now!" Tyrion yelled at the naughty little blonde who was trying to reach for the higher branches.

"She has too much of her Aunt Arya in her," Ser Davos sighed.

Tyrion pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "The king and queen will have my head if anything happens to her. We were supposed to be watching her."

" _ We? _ " Davos shook his head in bewilderment, " _ You _ were supposed to be watching her instead of downing barrels of ale. I was summoned by the King, and I specifically remember you telling me that she's just a little girl who you could handle by yourself. And now, look how that turned out!"

Rhyanna, seven summers old and named after her grandmothers, Rhaella and Lyanna, eyed the squabbling pair with much amusement and proceeded to pluck an acorn to test her aim.

_ Thwak! _

It landed squarely on Tyrion's head and he uttered a few choice words.

"Did you perhaps forget the consequences if she uses those words in front of her parents again? This time you will surely be locked in the dungeons," Davos snickered, "And we can finally have some peace."

Before Tyrion could muster a reply, he was hit with another acorn, this time on his nose.

"Her aim is always true," Davos pointed out proudly.

"She has the blood of a wolf and a dragon, what else can you expect?" Tyrion muttered. "This little targling will surely be the death of me some day."

Davos smirked. "And by my judgement, I can safely assume it's very near."

_ Oh, how he loved teasing this dwarf lord! _

Tyrion glared at Davos. "And I thought you were supposed to  _ help _ me get her down instead of pondering on the time of my death."

He cupped his hands around his mouth and tried everything from yelling to pleading, but the naughty cherub sat on the branch, shaking her head and sticking her tongue out. 

Tyrion resigned in exasperation and looked at Ser Davos. "Since both of us clearly lack the skill of tree climbing, I think we should call for the guards to get her down before she tries anything else."

"She'll only end up climbing higher to escape from them and might end up hurting herself." Ser Davos shook his head, "I'm afraid it's gonna take something more than pleading and yelling."

He cupped his hands around his mouth "Rhyanna, if you come down now, I will take you to Ser Brienne and you can practice sparring with her!"

Rhyanna's eyes lit up with joy at the mention of sparring and she began scrambling down the tree. She was almost to the ground when she suddenly lost her footing in her haste and landed with a soft thud. Luckily, it was a soft grassy patch which earned her some minor scrapes. 

Ser Davos immediately launched himself at the girl and began to check her for any injuries.

Shocked, Tyrion's feet stuck to the ground, his mouth agape. He hadn't paid enough attention to this child and now she was hurt. He was relieved that she was safe, but he dreaded the thought of having to face the king and the queen.

He might actually become dragon food this time or would surely be sent to the dungeons. 

Rhyanna pushed Ser Davos' hands away and began brushing her dress.

"Now let's go to Ser Brienne! I want a big sword like hers!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Ser Davos firmly shook his head.

"I'm fine!" she insisted.

"Princess, you are hurt and I'm taking you to the healers. Only after they dress your scrapes and give you clearance shall I think about anything else," Davos tried to reason with her.

"But it's just a scratch and it doesn't hurt me. I can practice sparring, let's go!" the princess pleaded.

"I know you're fine, but why don't we let the healers be the judge of that?" Davos smiled and lifted her into his arms. 

She protested but finally acquiesced.

"I will go with you to the healers only if you promise me a sparring session," she pouted.

Davos chuckled and with the child in his arms, began walking towards Tryion. "I cannot promise you Rhyanna, but I will try to talk with your father about this after he comes back."

The King and Queen often went riding around in the city, sometimes in disguise, to monitor the realities of their subjects. The first two years after the war had been the toughest, and they had weathered many storms to establish peace after the tyrannical rule of the Lannisters. They had instantly won the affection of their subjects, who hailed them as their saviours. They were both ruthless and kind, punishing and forgiving. The remnants of evil had been eradicated and the kingdoms had flourished under their rule.

Tyrion shook himself from his reverie and rushed to join Ser Davos. 

"And besides, little one, I don't fancy becoming dragon food or being sent to the dungeons for my irresponsibility." Davos winked at Tyrion. "It's enough that your parents have to deal with Uncle Tyrion when they get back and I don't wish to join him in facing them.”

Rhyanna chuckled whole heartedly as Ser Davos began tickling her and the trio made their way to the healing wards.

*****

Tyrion paced nervously as he heard the sound of hooves announcing the arrival of the royal couple. Dread filled him at the prospect of the inevitable meeting. He knew that they were generous enough, but this was something involving their beloved daughter-- their little Targling-- and much worse, he was the reason she ran away and ended up getting hurt. 

They would first visit their daughter to assure themselves and spend some time with her, which would buy him some time to conjure a clear explanation.

He was well engaged in his ruminations when there was a knock on the door, after an hour's time.

The doors to his room swung open. “Lord Tyrion, the King and Queen request your audience in their private study.” The page curtsied. Tyrion nodded and dismissed him.

He met Missandei on his way, who chuckled at his drawn posture and heavy step. He could see that word got out quick. Perhaps the royal couple were in a similar mood too, and maybe there was still a chance for him.

“Are they going to punish me?” he asked the Queen’s advisor. “Actually, no, I think I know the answer to that. Is it going to be as harsh as dungeons or worse, dragon food?"

Tyrion was sure to pout and Missandei was nothing if not astute. She gave Ser Davos a quelling glare before turning back to him with an exasperated sigh, done with the lot of them.

“Stop being absurd,” Missandei sighed.

“Please accompany me. I’m terrified to face them alone, especially the Queen. And since you’re very close to her, your presence might placate her.”

“Very well, I will not abandon a friend, but remember, I will not get in the way should they unleash their fury.”

*****

A guard announced their arrival and they were ushered in.

“Your Gr--graces,” Tyrion stammered in an awkward bow and hazarded a look at the royals.

Tyrion found himself wishing for a tidal wave to crash in through the glass windows or the ground to break open and swallow him whole. Any sort of disaster would be welcome, anything for him to avoid this dreadful conversation.

The Queen cleared her throat and eyed him sternly. He withered under her gaze and quivered like a child caught amidst a storm. 

Gathering courage, he chanced a glance at the King, who Tyrion knew to be the softer of the two. His leige's face hardened and he felt his situation akin to between devil and the deep sea. There was no escape and he might as well explain himself-- the sooner the better.

"Your graces," Tyrion found his voice, "I fully admit to my remissness in watching over Rhyanna as I was rather curious to taste the new wine that had arrived the previous week."

"’Taste’?" Daenerys raised her eyebrow.

"Well, Your Grace, I was tasting it while keeping an eye on her, but the flavour of it got the better of me and before I realised, I err... I was staring at the bottom of an empty jug," Tyrion struggled. "Pardon me Your Graces, it took awhile for my addled self to realise that she had run away, but I soon got to my proper senses and rushed in search of her along with Ser Davos."

Tyrion continued hastily: "By the time we located her, she was already atop the acorn tree and the unfortunate incident happened when she was on her way down. I beg your pardon, Your Graces, I pledge to never drink again in her presence and promise to watch over her when under my supervision."

Dany sighed. Rhyanna and Aemon liked to spend time with him. He would often entertain them with his signature high tales, and often role play them vividly, eliciting peals of laughter from the Targlings. The King and Queen knew this and were delighted to hear the giggles of their lovely offsprings. 

But they had to teach him a lesson, nevertheless.

She turned to her husband and they whispered together in hushed voices. Tyrion was relieved when he found a tiny smile on their lips.

The King turned to him. "Very well, Lord Tyrion, this will be the last time things of this nature are allowed to happen. The Queen and I are very cross with you, but luckily it was only a few scrapes."

The Queen continued: "However, since this has also happened in the past, we have come to a decision. As a penalty, you are forbidden from drinking for the next two months."

Tyrion blanched at the length of time, but supposed it to be fair. It was much better than dungeons or the dragon food he feared he would become. His face turned grave as he nodded and accepted.

Tyrion observed how Missandei struggled to contain her mirth at his sight and plight. Drink was like air to him, and now he would be forced to go without it for a rather long time. The effect would be on Missandei, Greyworm and Ser Davos, who would have to listen to his rants and rambles. No doubt that she was equally amused and exhausted by that thought.

*****

Later in the night, the royal couple eyed their children resting peacefully in their plush bed. Little Aemon was clutching a toy dragon to his chest with his tiny fingers curled around it and Rhyanna was sleeping with a smile on her face. The little sword that her father had gifted her was in her vicinity, on the blanket. 

Smiling, Jon pulled the blanket to her chest, gently removed the sword and placed it on a table. He planted an affectionate kiss on little Aemon’s chubby cheek and gently ruffled his soft golden hair.

He blew some candles, keeping the light to a minimum and placed his hand on the small of Daenerys’ back, walking them towards their bedchamber, which was right across the hall.

Once they were in, he scooped her into his arms and settled on the large bed, his gaze still caught in the spell cast by her purple irises.

"They'll grow up to be warriors just like their dad." Dany smiled.

"Only because they have their mother's bravery and strength in them," Jon replied, grinning, "Rhyanna didn't even stop to check her scrapes and instead wanted to practice sparring. She clearly has your resilience in her, my love."

"And as soon as she pleaded with you, you immediately proceeded to give her that little sword.” Dany chuckled. "She has you wrapped around her little finger, hasn't she?"

"Aye, I can never bring myself to say no while looking into those beautiful purple eyes," Jon turned to his queen. "Just like her mother's.”

Her amethyst depths took in the brown orbs which were radiating love and warmth. He placed a chaste kiss on her plump lips and cradled her head into the crook of his neck where it fit perfectly and looked at her in awe and admiration. The mixture of the candle light and moonlight bathed her in hues of soft gold and silver making her look heavenly and ethereal. Even after all these years, he still found it difficult to believe that he became the king of the Seven Kingdoms with this wonderful woman as his Queen. This woman, who had made him a husband, a king and a father. 

When he had joined the Night's Watch he had given up hope of a family and yet, here he was, holding his wife and the mother of his children. He would always be grateful and would cherish this till his last breath. 

The Queen sensed his thoughts and pressed her lips to his to let him know that she was equally grateful to him for giving her a family. They basked in the embrace, deeply content in each other's arms. 

Dany looked into the brown eyes that always melted her heart. "You don't have to thank me, Jon. I couldn't have done any of this without you and I'm grateful that it's your face I wake up to every passing day for the rest of my life. I could stay a thousand years like this and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tears welled in his eyes and Jon tucked a loose silver strand behind her ear. "My Queen..."

"Dany." She corrected him with a smirk.

"Alright... Dany." He chuckled, reminiscing on the first time she had seen his scars. He raised his eyebrow playfully. "Although, I remember a certain time when your highness asked me not to use that moniker."

"That was before I knew you. You were practically an acquaintance back then." She swatted at him playfully. "And besides, this is our time together. The kingdoms can wait till dawn for their King and Queen, but now, let's just be Jon and Dany."

Jon stared at his beautiful queen, thanking the fates for the umpteenth time for leading him to this wonderful woman. She was both a fiery, tough as nails dragon queen in the day and the beautiful, lovely wife in his arms, who melted with his mere touch during the night. 

She was a lovely enigma and he took pleasure in unraveling the various secrets in her. Gods, he would do anything to protect this gem of a woman and give her the life she deserved, the life they deserved.

"I am yours," Jon promised, "And you are mine."

"From this day until my last day," they finished in unison.

She was the fire that thawed the jagged edges of his frozen heart, and he was the ice that provided a cool haven to her feisty soul.

They fit together perfectly, like the notes of a beautiful symphony.

Theirs was the song of ice and fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I'd love to know your reviews/suggestions on my little fic. It really encourages me to hear back from you!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm @solemnphoenix on Tumblr. You can always talk to me :)


End file.
